dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Zorikk
Zorikk is a Dino Attack agent and weapons expert. Biography Zorikk joined the Dino Attack Team when he was 18. In the Goo Caverns, Zorikk was separated from his squad and met Zyra after running from a Mutant T-Rex. Zyra saved his life and they became friends. They managed to stumble on an egg cave and then met Helmie, Greybeard, and Tail while they were fleeing from the Mutant Dinos in an Ogel Drilling Vehicle. In an attempt to save themselves, they had to collapse the roof. This also buried them and Epsilon under tonnes of rocks. Together, they broadcasted an SOS signal to Hotwire, Reptile and Shark, who eventually rescued them. Then, the team discovered a large nesting cavern for Mutant Pterosaurs and Octosaurs. To deal with the threat, they set up several Earthquake Orbs and evacuated the cavern in Coral's submarine. Once at sea, the crew was attacked by sharks under the control of Dr. Inferno. After they retreated to the shelter of the Goo Caverns' sea tunnels, they received a suspicious message from Agent Viper ordering them back to Dino Attack Headquarters because "Ogel had betrayed DA". However, several errors in the message (such as it coming from Viper, not Digger, or the message having been sent after the submarine broadcast their position to Dino Attack HQ, Coral and Tail rationalized it was a fake. They decided to return to the Goo Caverns to see why Dr. Rex wanted them away. When they got back, Zorikk was captured and experimented on. Zorikk was changed from a Minifig to a Mutant T-Rex by a strange experiment gone wrong. He lost most of his emotions and found that he wanted to kill his friends. Then, the rest of the team were ambushed by hordes of dinos in Quadrant 14 while Zorikk was fighting his old teammates, including Aravis, Tex, and Shade. Zorikk was later exposed to Green Goo, which undid the mutation and reverted him back to being a Minifig again, but later turned back into a Mutant T-Rex. Mistaken by the rest of the team as an actual T-Rex, he was caged in a Dino Attack Outpost. Andrew began having visions and dreams about Zorikk. Eventually, Andrew and Laxus traveled to the outpost with some Green Goo and found Zorikk. They used the goo to change him back into a Minifig, and together they slipped out of the outpost nearly unnoticed. Upon escaping, Zorikk, Laxus, and Andrew proceeded to a medical camp set up not far from the headquarters. There they encountered Alan Pierce and Elizabeth Winsor, who filled them in on recent developments, including the return of LEGO Island. Zorikk later attended the mission brief for the mission to Adventurers' Island. Before briefing the mission, the founding members began promoting several agents to Elite Agents. Zorikk stepped up and gratefully recommended Andrew for elite membership, and the founding members agreed. Abilities and Traits Zorikk is cheerful and determined. He loves shooting things and fighting dinos. Zorikk has excellent aim and is a weapons expert. He loves playing around with guns and modifying them. Trivia *During the final battle, the comm chatter revealed that there was a sword-wielding Dino Attack agent riding a Mutant T-Rex. One agent speculated that the T-Rex was Zorikk, although there has been no evidence that Zorikk was mutated again after Andrew and Laxus cured him. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Enter Fishstick